diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton
confronting a Skeleton in Diablo I.]] Skeletons are a recurring monster in all three of the Diablo games. Often among the most common enemies in the game, Skeletons are counted among the lowest forms of undead along with Zombies. They are generally fragile, but often appear in large groups. Lore Diablo I :SKELETONS (Ossium Animatum) :These are the skeletal remains of warriors who either died as soldiers in some dark campaign, or were betrayed by those they most trusted. Now animated by unnatural forces, these troops of the Damned forever seek new recruits to join their ranks. If our greatest fears do prove to be true, the skeletal warriors that are rumored to haunt the town of Tristram might well be the corrupted remains of the valiant Horadrim monks laid to rest in the catacombs beneath the church. Only an incredibly potent evil could have disturbed the peaceful slumber of these enemies. Diablo II :Fierce undead warriors, skeletons do not seek to consume the flesh of the living, but only to extinguish the life of their victims. Skeletons, unrelenting in their goal, move faster than zombies and have some spark of intelligence as demonstrated by their use of weapons. These bony undead have been observed wielding swords, clubs, bows, and even armor and shields, and are often equipped in the same armament in which they fell. Even more terrifying are the animated skeletal remains of expired magic wielders, who prove that even the dead can wield the forces of magic. Diablo III The official Diablo III website features a note by Abd al-Hazir on the subject of skeletons: Despite the fact that skeletons seem mischievous or imbecilic, they are nothing to scoff at. We should neither dismiss them from our consideration, nor ignore the problem they represent. It is far past the time for serious inquiry into their exact nature. Since I am overly qualified on many subjects pertinent to this area of inquiry, apparently it falls to me to rectify this lack of understanding. After completing many months of long, arduous study, I now present the information I have gleaned from my research into these unholy monstrosities. Contrary to what I had assumed, a reanimated skeleton is actually constructed from bits and pieces of any number of different skeletons, not a single one. Their diverse composition gives them the ability to form and reform, and makes them easily summoned, permitted there is adequate raw material at hand. Still, this is not to say that a skilled necromancer could not call forth a cadre of skeletal warriors to do his bidding anywhere he chooses. He merely requires less effort to construct a skeleton army in a graveyard than in the middle of a forest. Furthermore, I have come to believe that a skeleton's intelligence is limited by the power and scope of the spell used in the creature's creation. Theoretically one could have a single astute skeleton servant or a rather dense army of a hundred for the same expenditure of magical energy. I am at a loss to explain the average skeleton's somewhat ludicrous mental predisposition, however. Perhaps the implausibility of its own existence makes the skeleton think it hilarious to hide in a barrel, cackling intermittently for some three hundred years until a victim happens by? Diablo I Skeletons are commonly found throughout the cathedral section of the labyrinth, and some appear in the upper catacombs as well. There are several types of skeletons. Some use swords, another group wields axes, while others still are archers. Later on, players will also encounter skeletal officers named Skeleton Captains ; these monsters wield shields in addition to one handed swords. Along with zombies, skeletons share a resistance to magic. There are three other variants: Corpse Axes, Burning Dead, and Horrors, along with their corresponding Captains. Stats Unique Skeletons Skeletons * Boneripper - Dungeon Level 2 * Bonehead Keenaxe - Dungeon Level 2 * Madeye the Dead - Dungeon Level 4 Skeleton Captains * Brokenhead Bangshield - Dungeon Level 3 * Shadowdrinker - Dungeon Level 5 Diablo II Skeletons return in Diablo II, still one of the most common enemies found throughout the game. They wield numerous types of weapons including Swords, Axes, Military Picks, s, Maces, and Shields. Skeletons also have several differences in appearance, some completely naked though others can be seen wearing Helms, shoulderpads, ripped pants and Kamas. Some of the skeletons encountered in Act I even wear the remnants of a feminine chest armor, revealing that they are the skeletal remains of long dead Rogues, and that at least some skeletons may be female. Paladins excel in dealing with large flocks of Skeletons especially, due to their ability to utilize Holy Bolt, Fist of the Heavens, Sanctuary and other similar abilities to full effect. While Skeletons are vulnerable to most attacks, Poison elements are not effective against them and take extra damage from blunt weapons such as s, s and s. Ranged weapons have less effect on Skeletons. There are four other variations besides basic Skeletons: Returned, Bone Warriors, Burning Dead and Horrors. Stats *Skeletons are Undead and are vulnerable to Undead-specific spells and abilities (e.g., the Paladin's Sanctuary). *Items with "Life Stolen Per Hit" or "Mana Stolen Per Hit" do not work on Skeletons. A Paladin can use Redemption on their "corpses," though, and the Necromancer skill Life Tap does work. *Bone Warriors have a chance to deal and Cold damage. *Burning Dead have a chance to deal Fire damage. *Horrors have a chance to deal Lightning damage. Unique Skeletons *Bonebreaker - A blue skeleton found in The Crypt. Bonebreaker is extra strong and magic resistant. Diablo III In Diablo III, plain skeleton warriors are joined by Skeletal Summoners, Skeletal Archers, Skeletal Shieldmen and Skeletal Executioners. Also, there might be other types not yet revealed. These skeletons spawn in mixed packs and work together with much better AI than they have shown in the previous games in the series. Often Skeletons will hide in barrels, piles of bones and other breakable objects. Plain Skeletons are a regular, fragile, numerous and weak cannon fodder, which will be massively encountered in Acts I, II and III. In Act V, they are replaced by Reapers, who have their own empowered equivalents of normal Undead troops. Unique Skeletons: * Boneripper (Forged in Battle Event) * Lord Brone (Festering Woods) * Funerus (Altar of Sadness) de:Skelett Category: Monsters Category: Undead Category: Diablo I Bestiary Category:Diablo II Bestiary Category:Diablo III Monsters